Moonrise
by KestreloftheNightWorld17
Summary: As Bella's 19th birthday approches, something comes and twists her life to something she didnt expect. What shall she choose, her human life or her unknown family? My first story! Feedback is very welcome.
1. The Letter

_**MOONRISE**_

**_(Disclaimer; I own nothing that involves the wonderful world of Twilight)_**

_**BPOV**_

_**As I awoke in the arms of my angel, I noticed that the date was August 13. My 19th birthday was only a month away. I sighed, closing my eyes to change the year. anything was better than my birthday but I got up to spend the day with Edward.**_

_**It was a rare sunny day and Edward and I spent the day in the meadow , relaxing, kissing, talking and some more kissing. But everything changed when we got back to his house, where his siblings were sitting motion-less, surround a letter, a look of suspicion on each beautiful face.**_

_**As we sat down between Rosalie who ignored me since the wedding and Alice who was slightly frustrated, obviously not able to see the future that concerned the letter. Which was addressed to me.**_

**_EPOV_**

**_As my angel and I entered my house, I was bombarded with thoughts._**

_**Rosalie- **What is this? Its addressed to Bella, but it has no return address..._

_**Emmett-**Hey Eddie! We just got a letter, we just got a letter, we just got a letter I wonder who its from?_

_**Alice-**Weird. I cant see who sent this... I wonder if they are dead?_

_**Jasper-**Ugh. way to many emotions.. Bella, Rose, and Edward are confused, Emmett is his usual self, and Alice is frustrated. today should be fun..._

**_When we sat down, Bella gasped, a look of intense concentration on her beautiful face._**

**_"Bella, do you know who sent this?" I asked, handing her the letter, which was warm like it was sitting in the sun._**

**_' Yeah. My grandmother, but she died 6 yeas ago.." And with that she opened the letter..._**

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_**

**_BPOV_**

**_As I opened the letter, I noticed I had slid my finger too fast, giving me a paper cut. But, somehow, it didn't bother the should-be-ravished vampires surrounding me. As I looked at Edward, I noticed that he was staring at my finger. I followed his gaze, and I almost screamed. my finger, which was pooling blood, was not the usual red, but a iridescent gold that shimmered in the light from the glass window._**

**_"Whoa... Bella, how is you blood gold? Wait... read the letter it tells you..." Alice said, obviously over her anger and back to her ever cryptic remarks. I grinned and finished opening the letter, and read the fading black ink._**

_Dearest Isabella,_

_I have a feeling that by the time you receive this, you would be surrounded by your most cherished loved ones. you may not know this, but I have known about the Cullens before you were born. But that is another story. This is the story of your birth. Your mother may have told you that you were born in a hospital, but that is totally untrue..._


	2. The Change

_**Disclaimer for whole story on first page……**_

_**A.N.- wow… I dint think I would enjoy posting my stories this much but thank you for the support! Sorry about the wait, my editor took a while proof reading... Now. For. Chapter 2.…**_

**_( formerly on MOONRISE... -( ... You may have been told that you were born in a hospital, but that is intirely untrue...)_**

_You, my darling, are a princess. A vampire princess, that lost all of her memories. Your real age is 100, but by the time you get this, you will be 108. You may want to know why you don't seem to look, smell, or act like a vampire. But that is because your mother gave you the last of her power to erase that of which you are, at your 13__th__ birthday. The pictures enclosed are of you at 5, your mother, and me. You may show this to Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, darling, they should know that on your 19__th__ birthday, you will have the choice to stay human, return to your princessly state, or have Edward change you into a non-powerful influence on vampire society._

_But remember, only at midnight can you make you choice, after, you will have to wait till your 219__th__ birthday which you will not be alive as a human, or you will be a normal, vegetarian vampire and by then our problems will be over. _

_Choose wisely, and the best of luck,_

_Grand'Mere Maria Isabella Renée Swan_

_Queen of the Vampire World_

_PS, darling, you will be changing back slowly. Firstly, your blood will change from red to gold, with absolutely no effect on the Cullens, your eyes will change to a violet like when you were born, and the rest only come on your birthday, September 13__th__. Enjoy your speed, strength, grace and powers. They are fun, don't you think?_

**As soon as I finished, I heard Edward tell his family at vampire speeds to leave. " Wait, no don't leave! My grandmother wrote everyone a letter and sent a picture…" I said, speaking faster than Alice when she wants me to go shopping. I glanced around the room, I noticed that everyone's eyes, including Alice's, were wide with wonder, their mouths open.**

**Emmett spoke first. '"Wait, Bella, I thought your eyes were brown? Because now they are a weird purplish blue-"**

**The rest I heard slightly from the bathroom upstairs, where I ended up, staring at a girl who looked like me, but had violet eyes, shiny, golden streaked mahogany hair, and a great figure that rivaled Rosalie's.**

**Running back, I noticed that everyone was staring at me, awe evident on everyone's faces. " I-I-is that you Bella? You look different… like a vampire.." Jasper spoke up as I sat down next to an awed Edward. **

**"You guys really have to read those letters from my grandmother, Vampire Queen Maria. They explain everything this is weird, I know."**

**EMPOV**

**Bella handed each of us letters with royal seals, and attached were hand-made portraits. Staring at the picture, I notice that it was a younger Bella, how she looked currently but five, sitting on the lap of her mother who looked exactly like her, And a noble-looking older woman behind Renee, gripping her shoulder. Turning to the letter I started reading.**

_Dear Sir Emmett,_

_How are you? I feel as if our last encounter in the wresting ring was too brief and inhuman (excuse the pun). But unfournately, this letter is not one of pleasant tidings between dignitaries, but a letter of pleading. As you may already know, my granddaughter has made some changes in behavior and appearance. This is only by the fact that she is in the eve of her 19__th__ birthday. At that seemingly pleasant occasion, she will have a choice that only she can make, which can change her life. All I ask of you, Sir Emmett the B__ronze, is to watch over her like a brother and make sure that she makes the right choices._

_May we meet sooner rather than later,_

_Queen Maria,_

_Vampire Royal Highness_

**WOW, this is huge……**

**RPOV**

**As soon as Bella handed me the letter, I examined the seal, to make sure it was real. It was the crest of the Volturi, a eagle swathed in golden brown, minus the swan in flight that now presented its self, its wings a sweet melody of greens and blues. After staring for about half an hour at the enthralling seal, I opened the letter that could change my life.**

_Dear Lady Rose,_

_I hope that your unfortunate accident has not misshapened your views on human life. I penned this letter to ask of you a favor. I want, no, need you to watch over my granddaughter as she comes of age in high vampire society. I need you to watch over her like a sister, because as tradition dictates, she has to re-enter our world anew, and die in her current life. Something that will be hard on her, as her mother cannot join also._

_I am sure, that by the end of the day, you shall understand._

_Thank you dear,_

_Queen Maria Swan_

**I have the honor of watching over a princess? Awesome!**

**APOV **

**As I received the letter and picture I had a sudden vision of the past, something that took me by surprise.**

**_It was a little girl in royal robes, running through a large castle with a woman running after her screaming;_**

_" **Isabella stop running around! You have to go to your archery lessons now! No, stop using your powers! You cannot go ride your horse or go visit your grandmother! She is the queen and is in a meeting!"**_

**_Just then, the woman in the painting came in the room, and the first woman stopped screaming and bowed._**

_" D **earest Isabella, what ever is the matter? Your archery lesson started 10 minutes ago. I think that if you go, you can ride Amelia later, okay darling?" the woman said, hugging the little girl and handing her over to the other woman before leaving.**_

"**Hey Alice, I thought you didn't get visions of the past?" Edward asked, after seeing the vision. "I can't.. That was from the letter… I couldn't see anything earlier because Bella hadn't opened it…" I said absently as I opened the envelope.**

Dear Lady Mary Alice,

_Dearest fellow of power, I send heartfelt greetings with a request. I need you to watch over the older version of the young girl you just saw._

_It is imminent that she be watched over and protected by her friends, but if she chooses to stay a human, or go thogh with the pain of vampire transformation, than she needs to have your families support. I have left your parents a letter in Dr. Carlisle's study, when they receive their letters, have them read each immediately._

_Enjoy my granddaughters' human life, and do not go overboard on her birthday party, 200 guests are enough._

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Maria_

**I looked over at Jasper's letter, and it was along the same lines as mine; protect, love, hold dear, Etc. Etc… then I looked over at Bella, and saw that she was crying, silent tears streaming down her face faster than Edward could wipe them off.**

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo_**

**_Thank you for reading!! review or I will keep the next chapter hostage in my mind... (there is alot of space up there) soooo... REVIEW!! )_**


	3. The Visit

_**Disclaimer on first page…**_

_**A.N. Wohoo! Chapter 3! If you have any questions or concerns, PM me! Now, on with the story!!**_

_**xoxo, KeStReL**_

**_EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE_**

_**EPOV**_

_**As I stared at the five year old version of my angel and her past two generations, I heard her gasp audibly as she put down my letter and looked at the picture.**_

" _**Wow, I knew my Grand'Mere was beautiful, but this was before she gave her title and crown to me, that's how she died. In my family, once you give up your crown or power, you start to age, then you die, like a human, even if you are a vampire." She informed me, silent tears streaming down her face, that I tried to wipe off. I guess she was getting her memories back.**_

" _**Yeah. I am… Oh, I forgot to tell you guys my powers. To project thoughts, control other's powers, and control water, and my mothers was reading thoughts, so now I have those. Oh-"**_

_**And then Bella disappeared and I could not see her, smell her, sense her or hear her. Just when I was about to call out to her, she reappeared on the top step, with a grin on her face.**_

" _**I can also disappear, from all your 5 or 6 senses. Cool huh?"**_

_**Suddenly, I smelled foreign vampires and I could no longer smell Bella, just as Alice opened the door….**_

_**A.N.- I was planning on putting a cliffy here, but I'm too nice … :**__**P**_

_**When Alice opened the door, I spotted Aro followed by the Volturi guard as the entered the house in a V formation, stances demanding. " I received notice that the princess was here, can we have a private word?" Caius stated, a angry look on his never-smiling face. Just before they inspected the room and saw the open letters strewn across the couch and floor, they vanished, only to be replaced with a regal but furious looking Bella in a dress resembled her grandmother's in the picture.**_

" _**Dear Uncles, and what do I pleasure this visit in which you have to bring your guard? And I would stop this 'Jane' girl before she severely hurts herself trying to harm her superior!" **_

_**Everyone's jaws dropped. Who knew Bella was related to the Voturi brothers?**_

" _**Dearest niece, we received a letter from your grandmother, the Queen, and we decided to visit for a birthday gift. May we hold council without your 'guard'? Not that ours would be present, they have to go hunt. Is that sufficient, princess?" Marcus said sitting down across from a glaring Bella , who only loosened her expression when he and his brothers bowed down to her.**_

_**Wow.**_

" _**That is fine. But do not hunt in the city. And the Cullens stay here. What in my grandmothers letter sent you on a hunt for me? Surely my birthday is not your only motive to leave my father's castle in Italy. Speak your requests."**_

"_**Yes. We came to inform you that on the 13**__**th**__** of September, you shall have to make your choice. Do-"**_

"_**I am fully aware of the circumstances involving my upcoming birthday. I am not to be played with Caius. Just because my father suffered a death that left my mother weak doesn't mean I follow in her shadow! Nor does it factor you three in a regents! My grandmother informed me on the subject when I was 12. If your birthday present to me was to step down as 'royalty' than thank you, in one months time, I shall be ruling, while **__**you**__** handle the action, just like the guards that you hold dear to uphold your image!" Bella stood, and curtsied. " If that is all, I would like you to leave, and do not return without an invitation. Goodbye, Uncles. And you can keep the castle, if you do not choose to hold 'dinner' in my fathers beloved study. Leave. NOW."**_

_**And with that she disappeared, but not without glaring at Jane, who was trying to break through her power since she arrived.**_

_**BPOV**_

_**As I disappeared and went upstairs, I noticed that Rosalie was sitting in the center of Edward's bed. " H-H-hey Rose. Why are you up here?" I asked timidly, grabbing a t-shirt from Edward's closet to put over my black skinny jeans I had changed into on the stairs.**_

"_**I read the letter. That you grandmother sent, and in it, she told me that you might want to stay human to be Edwards equal. I just," she sighed, and started to braid her beautiful blonde hair while looking at me with sadness in her golden eyes. " I just wanted to tell you I have no problem, its just that she asked me to watch over you like a sister, and my answer is yes. Today you showed me that even if you may be throwing away my dream, you are only fulfilling yours and you don't mean to hurt me in the process. I'm sorry…" she finished and gave me a warm smile that I returned.**_

_**When I finished getting dressed and was sitting on the bed talking to Rose, Alice bounced in the room, followed by a scared looking Jasper, a grinning Emmett, and a reading Edward. " Finally! Rosie, Bella, you guys took forever to become friends! Now, lets go play… extreme 20 questions!!" suddenly Emmett screamed, " No!" like a little girl, making me, Rose, and Edward throw him out the open window and into the forest.**_

"_**Anyways, Alice says that your dad will be home soon, so she has to dye your hair, and give you brown contacts to make you look 'normal'." Edward said, finishing his 2 page letter and pulling me into his lap on his couch, next to Jasper, who was staring at Alice as she wrote a list on the bed next to Rose. " So later, instead of you coming to my house, Edward, I'll come here When Charlie is truly asleep. And tomorrow, Alice, call-"**_

" _**Yeah… I know. Call Charlie and tell him we're going shopping, then you are spending the weekend with us so that we can train you… Oh! And we'll need long term dye, somehow, your hair rejects the other… " And with that, Alice left, dragging a dejected looking Jasper after, who's eyes pleaded with me to let him stay. " Hey Alice? Can Jazz stay here? He can help train me…" I asked trying to keep a strait face as Jasper started to grin like Emmett when he found a puppy, which Alice caught.**_

" _**Fine, but Bella, I get to choose what color to dye your hair!" she screamed, running out of the room.**_

**_EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE_**

_**Few… Wow, my hand hurts… Anyways… If you don't review, the evil story munchkins will eat your computer, and so if I post a new chapter, you will never know!! ON WITH THE AWESOME REVIEWS!! :D**_


	4. The Aftermath

_**4**__**th**__** chapter….. I hope you enjoy it profusely…..**_

_**xoxo,**_

_**Kes**_

**Two days later and after I chased after Alice and got her to change the color she was going to give me, fire flame red to a chocolate brown, I sat with next to Edward in his empty room, while he concentrated on me. Reading his mind, I figured out that he was trying to talk to me.**

'**Finally Bella. So are you a vampire now or not?' he asked me, sitting down next to me on his couch and placing me in his lap.**

'**I don't know. My grandmother said I was still human, but I have all the that make me a vampire except the bloodlust, and venom, oh, and I can be in a room of humans and not have the urge to kill them. My family were thought to be human even with our constant hunting trips. But after my great-aunt, Catherine of Aragon 'died', we went into hiding. Aunt Catherine is still alive. Even though she is Aro, Caius, and Marcus's mother, she is still good-natured. They get their evil ways from their father, my grandmothers brother, Michael of Italy. I guess you could say I have a twisted family tree. It took me about 20 years to learn it!' I said as I sensed that someone was approaching the house, in a black Mercedes'. Carlisle and Esme. " Hey Edward. I want to show you something…" I said before grabbing his hand.**

**CPOV**

**As I walked through the door with my wife after our trip to Egypt, I heard Edward and a voice that was slightly deeper and richer than Bella's already sweet voice, and Alice and Rosalie's laughs as they planned shopping trips and watched Jasper beat Emmett at video games upstairs.**

**Suddenly with a crash, a giggling girl appeared on the couch with a startled looking Edward.**

" **Hey Carlisle and Esme! How was Egypt? Did you see any mummies?" the girl cried as she bounced gracefully over to us and gave each of us a hug that reminded me of Bella.**

" **Um… Hello… Who are you?" I questioned the girl who had Bella's features with violet eyes and golden streaked hair.**

" **Aw, Carlisle did you seriously forget that I'm you your future daughter?" she asked, pulling out two letters and portraits and handing them to us with a hurt expression.**

"**Wait, your Bella? How do-" Esme asked, but was cut off when everyone else came downstairs and greeted us.**

**Finally looking at the picture, I noticed that it was a little girl, Bella, a young woman, and a older woman. All three wore matching outfits and smiles, the only difference was their headdresses. The oldest, which I took to be the Queen, had on a gold crown, the young woman had on a tiara incrusted with rubies, and Bella had a matching one with the rarest of blue quartz adorning its face.**

" **I remember that tiara. It gave me a headache for days! I'm so glad they have digital cameras now." Bella said, looking at the picture in Esme's hands. Moving on to the letter, I noticed it was sealed with perfect accuracy adorned with the seal of the royal coat-of-arms that the Volturi brothers stopped using when their deceased brothers' wife died.**

**Royal Princess Renee Amelia.**

**The Forgotten Princess.**

**And also Bella, far too wise for her human age, was a member of the Vampire royal family, was her daughter. " So ****you**** are Princess Isabella Marie Lindsay Volturi-"**

" **I replaced that name, Volturi, with Swan, the name my grandmother, I, my sisters, and my mother took when my father died. It explains it in the letter." Bella said turning back to everyone who had made themselves comfortable as she spoke. Alice was the first to break the silence that followed. " Hey Bella do you mind if me and Rose call you Izzy? Thanks- wait, did you just say you have a sister?"**

**With a eye roll and a sigh, Bella sat, no plopped down; thinking it was the couch, but it was really Edward's lap.**

"**Hey! Anyways, yes I have a sister. I really have two. Heidi Annalise, my older, and Jane Stacy, my younger. Yes, as in Heidi and Jane from the Volturi guard. All of the members are my cousins in some ways… anyways, they weren't always that mean. They changed when Mom changed me and not them. I have to talk to them, to let them know that it wasn't my fault that mom changed me…" Bella said, the end muffled in Edward's shoulder as she fell asleep. Having stayed up for two days, as Alice informed me later.**

**When Edward was finished putting her in his room, I open the letter which read:**

_**Dear Sir Carlisle,**_

_**How we never ran into each other before I perished shall still remain a mystery. Still, I wish I had located your large family before you've had an aquaitance with Isabella. But, I cannot, try as I may,change fate. I penned this letter for I wish you to become Regent in the short month before Isabella's birthday, but however she choses her fate, your family's shall twist accordingly. Also, in this, short month, you may notice differences in my granddaughter's apperance and behavior. Do not question this, it is what she would be like had her mother not cast the spell to hide her immortality. She will still need to eat, so dont take her hunting the first chance you get. She might sleep about a couple hours, and eat things that are a mix of what a human and a vampire need, so keep that as a tab. **_

**_Finally, do not metion these events to mt daughter Renee, and Isabellas sisters. It will trouble her immensly and i just want her to live her life with her human husband, even if i do not approve. Also, you might want to keep certain 'pests' out of this. Not that Bella would want to be arount them, seeing as her senses are heightend._**

**_Oh, and tell your wife Esme that midnight blue, black, gold, and white mix perfectly for decorating._**

**_Queen Maria,_**

**_High Queen of the Vampire Court_**

**I looked up at my family surrounded in the family room, and noted that they were all silent except Esme, who was muttering about paint colors,Alice, who was squeling, having just returned from the store and heading upstairs, and Edward, who could be heard upstairs talking to an awake Bella.**

**I went up to my study and analized the entire Vampire Royal family for 3 hours before Bella walked in the room with a confused Edward and the rest of the family following.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**_A.N.- Thank you for reading! This is dedicated to my Grandmother, Who's Birthday was on 12/2, and she reminds me of Bella's._**

**_Please review, i would greatly appriate it._**


	5. The Surprise

Hey! What's up?

Now, I know you guys are kind of mad because I haven't written in a while, but I'm giving you two chapters to make it up!

Sooo, in the context of good character,

On with the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Carlise, I am here to tell you about the extensive history of the Volturi clan, the real version from a reliable source other than my uncles who could have lied when you met them. And that book will not help. Can you come downstairs?" Bella asked, a pleading look in her now violet eyes.

I nodded, closed the book and followed them downstairs to the family room, where the family had beat us, having situated themselves around the room.

Bella's Point-of-View

As Edward, Carlise, And I sat down, I breathed deeply, gathering my extensive, and newly required memories and started.

"My family, The Volturi, first came to power when Royal Princess Isabella of Spain, my namesake and also a vampire, changed her soon-to-be- husband Ferdinand Of Italy. Soon after, they had twins, Maria, my grandmother, and Michael.

Michael married a supposedly 'dead', Catharine of Aragon, mother of half-vampire, Bloody Mary; as her historical title names her, who was beheaded like her mother, but not burned, by King Henry. But what Henry never realized was that Catharine could conceive males, so to prove it, she had twins. Two sets. My real vampire father, Alexander who died in battle, and Aro, are identical twins, while Caius and Marcus are fraternal.

No one really knows who my Grandfather is, but Renee and Alexander were really close, and in true royal fashion, were married, and they had Heidi, then me, followed by Jane. We had a great life, but then there was only one problem. Werewolves. There was a pack in both Italy, my father's home, and Spain, my mother's, and one visit to Italy, they decided that there was a problem with the royal, gentile, fun-loving vegetarian vampires. We had too much power. Over the Vampire, and Human worlds." I sighed, but my face changed to anger, complete with clenched fists that Edward relaxed with a few kisses, which helped me continue without going to 'visit' La Push.

" So, that fateful day. We, sensing the fight thanks to my physic grandmother, had gathered our armies of more experienced older vampires mixed with the newer, younger stronger vampires that had wandered there from tales they had heard. And so the fight began. At first, they had attacked at midnight,so the humans weren't aware. My father, my happy-go-lucky, charming, hilarious, prank-loving, immature father, was the first to d-die. I learned after that my great-grandfather died soon after, Trying to Protect Michael's body from being burned, and in the process which was futile, had been set aflame, alive. Eventually, after hearing that both Crown Princes had been killed, our army won. But not before the enemy had almost killed Cauis,my mother who wanted to fight, and Heidi, who went with her.

This caused a riot between our close family. My mother, being too emotionally unstable without my father for eternity, never left her rooms, at least her bed. My sister recovered her near-death experience rather quickly, but I guess it was overpowering to Jane, who was watching from the battlements of the castle when my father died. A few years later, which was not long, everything fell apart. Isabella, who was leaving to who-knows-where, gave her crown to Grandmother, and not Aunt Cathrine, who as married to Michael, was next in line. Then my mother, who had been recieving mysic books from the royal library in Florence, some how gave up her immortal soul to me, her second born, and became human, only to meet charlie and fabricate a whole life time. That was the final stab between my family. My Grandmother sent Jane, who couldn't control her regular power to mentally heal you, and it turned into what is is now, and A deeply depressed Heidi to live in Italy while my memories where erased and I lived with Renee. I was only 13, and since I got her power of mind-reading, I could slightly tell what someone is thinking, and now that sense is heightened so I can hear your thoughts. Then soon after I turned 16, my mother got a letter saying Grandmother had died. But the thing that Heidi, Jane and I only know-"

Just then, the doorbell rang...

A.N- Thank you! Thank you! This is Kinda short, but i had to leave a cliify......

REVIW PLEEZE! =)


	6. Family Stories

A.N- sorry about the cliffy and then the random post…

I smiled and ran to open the door, to reveal my smiling sisters and grinning Grandmother.

" Isabella..." was all my grandmother was able to say before i practically tackled her, giving her a tight hug and starting to cry, pulling her and my sisters into the living room, where everyone was sitting.

"Hello. I heard all about you from Bella. I am Alice, The physic; this is Edward, the fiance`e and mind reader; Jasper, the empath; Rosalie, the beauty; Emmett, the jock; Esme, the mother; and Carlise, the father and personal doctor. The pleasure to meet your majesty is my honor." Alice said, curtsying low like Rose and Esme, while Jazz,Carlise, Emmett, and Edward bowed lowly.

I giggled with my sisters, before i realized they were there and we screamed, hugged and acted like the 11, 13, and 15 year olds we were the last time we met and acted like ourselves.

" Bells, you look just like Grandmere did wen she was 18. And when you visited Voulterra, we are so, so, so, so, so, so, so, soooo, terribly sorry what happened there. Even without your real appearence, we should have recognised our sister/neice/cousin! So, when are you coming to visit? Jay and I moved in with Grandmere in Spain. It's so pretty." Heidi said, in French, sighing and sitting down while Grandmere, Carlise, and Esme, went upstairs.

" I missed you guys too! Jay, with the red contacts in, you look different than with your blue eyes. Hei, you guys look absolutly ridiculous. Did you get into Chels's closet? God help her, again. i know your style is more preppy cute, but thats just over the top. Jay, I love your hair! It just doesn't fit the shorts and babydoll, but i love it."

We sat around talking, catching up, and not before long, Alice and Rose joined us when we were talking about my 12th birthday in italy with our cousins and whole family.

"Hey Iz, do you rember when you turned 12 and went to that party, and Alec didn't recoginse you-" Jane started, but was cut off when i kicked her, tilting my head to Edward, who looke dlike a death of one of my cousins was in order.

"Ow! What was that for? Anyways, Alice, Rose; Izzy walked into the party, wearing Heidi's too-fitting birthday dress, and Alec walked up to her and said; 'Hey Babe, did you know that my cousin is crown princess? this is her party.' . It was so funny and Iz tried not to laugh. But the best part was that after two hours and many cheesy pickup lines later, she cut her cake and blew out her candles, while he sat by and turned even more pale than he was. Then to to it all off, Bells walked over to him with a slice of cake, winked and said,

'Yeah, I knew you cousin was Crown Princess. Oh, and you might want to work on the pick up lines, they suck more than a blow job.'!" Jane said, laughing harder as she tried to finish.

"Anyways," Heidi said in English, catching Emmett's and Jazz's attention so the guys joined us. "After Iz told Alec off, Felix started to flirt like crazy with her. Alice, do you rember his flirting with her in Italy? Yeah, so picture that, only ten times worse. So, Bells went to share a piece of cake with him, but he scarfed it down faster than she could pick up a fork! So she got up, got another piece, and shoved it down his thoat! She got as far as his lungs before we puller her off of him. Now, he tries to keep his distance, but Bells is too alluring! Just wait until i tell him your engaged to Edward, Bell. That will be funnier than the Alec comment." Heidi said, ruffilng my hair while everyone laughed except Edward, who looked happy at the thought of his fiancee stuffing cake down her cousins throat.

"Wait, what Alec comment?" Emment suddenly asked, looking confused. " we only heard about Bells's temper with people and cake."

If I could blush, I would be red in the face. Edward, Who studied French with me, had heard it all and was laughing again.

' Ah, love, you never stop to intruge me. Wuld you like to go to our meadow? Everyone is currently preoccupied.' He thought, escorting me outside and raced me to the meadow.

thisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisaline--

Edward Point-of- view

As we sat in the meadow, I realized that Bella smelled slightly different, and a borderline of some delious food and a flower arrangement. Follwing that thought, i realized that she was different from when i first met her to now. First, her chocolate brown eyes became pools, no trenches of a deep purple. And her brown hair became thicker, and had golden streaks that cold be seen in the sunlight.

"Thank you. You smell great, and you look different, too." She said, smiling at me before looking up at the sky.

" What are you going to do?" I asked, changing her expression from content to sadness.

" I don't know..." She answered, rubbing her eyes that had suddenly sprung tears. " I want to stay human, but if i do, I can't help my Grandmother. I really kinda have no choice but to change back into royalty. I cannot let let my Uncles or the werewolves rule the kingdom that was meant to be mine. And if you think of it from the; 'Bella's Change' persective, I won't have to go through the 3 days of fire. Or the newborn stage. I went through that when i was a newborn. What do you think i should do?I just want it so that if we do move, it won't be because i killed someone." she said, looking at me with sadness in her eyes that unnerved me.

" I don't know, love. Your Grandmother told us not to help you make a choice. Wait, Does your Grandmother know about the wolves?" I asked,Jumping up and pulling her with me.

" Um, I don't know. She misses the rural moors of Spain too much to care, I think. She says there's too much rain to focus on her missing visions." Bella replied, grinning as she thought of her exact thoughts on Forks in the begining.

"Well, we'd better get back before she finds out. let's go." I said, copying her grin before picking her up and running her back to my house.

When i got into range of my families thoughts, i was hit by an obnoxious vision from Alice.

" Stupid Mutt! what the hell does he think he's doing!" Bella shouted before jumping out of my arms and into a nearby tree.

"I'm going ahead. Meet you there." She said before, blindingly fast, jumped off the tree, zig-zaging from tree to tree until she stoped, jumped,and grabbed a branch like a bar, and spun like a trapeze artist into a backflip onto my porch just as I arrived.

We burst through the door to a sight that would be burned into my mind for a long time.


End file.
